We Drove All Night
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: This is one of a few fics that I thought up after watching the episode Spoils of War... this is a sad version of what could have happened when Matt and Jen were coming back from Aubrey. I said I wasn't goin 2 write an ending 2 this, but I did.......
1. Chapter 1

We Drove All Night

A/N: This is one of a few fics that I thought up after watching the episode Spoils of War... this is a sad version of what could have happened when Matt and Jen were coming back from Aubrey.

- - M/J - -

They drove along the road late one night, the air conditioner quietly humming in the background, the headlights illuminated the rain that was falling all around them.

Jennifer closed her eyes and let the fact that another case had been solved, she opened them again and looked over to where Matt was driving along, eyes focused on the road.

"What are you thinking about Jen?" she loved it when he could sense her feelings.

"Another case solved, another life saved…and I still don't feel like I've done enough." she said looking back over at Matt.

Matt looked briefly over at her and took her hand in his. "Jen, no matter how hard we try, we will always feel like we could have done more to protect those who have had their lived so violently taken from them." He let her hand go and placed it back on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, I know." She replied, resting her head back on the head rest.

Little did they know a Mack truck sped uncontrollably along the road, its lights blazing through the rain, engine roaring, wheels slipping and sliding on the wet road as the driver fought for control.

The Holden Omega's lights illuminated the trees along the side of the road, then the Mack truck that hurtled towards them, slipping and sliding around the bend in the road, unable to stop.

Matt slammed his foot on the breaks which activated the ABS, the wheels squealing and skipping as he swerved to the right trying to avoid hitting the truck, but it was too late, their was a loud crash of metal hitting metal, then the Holden Omega started to slide along the side of the road, hitting a pot hole in the road, launching it skywards, it tumbled down the embankment finally landing back on all four wheels.

- - M/J - -

Silence. It was strange, it was just a little too quiet, there wasn't any of the normal night time noises, bugs humming, owls 'hooting', birds calling for their mates. There was nothing but the soft sound of rain hitting the twisted metal of the car's body.

Jennifer could feel warm liquid trickling down into her eye, she reached up and brushed some of it away, bringing her hand back down, her hand was covered in blood.

"Jen?" Jennifer heard Matt, she looked over at him before finally everything around her started to go black.

Matt watched as Jennifer's head fell forward limply, and he reached over placing his fingers on her neck searching for a pulse, her neck was sticky with blood and hard to get anything, but finally he found it. Fast and weak.

"Jen, please wake up." Matt said to her.

Nothing.

Again he tried, this time he got a small whimper.

"Jen, can you hear me, Jen?" he said, brushing a few bloody hairs out of her face.

Again he tried to wake her, but to no avail. Outside the rain started to fall heavier, wetting everything, erasing the impurities.

In the distance, Matt could hear the faint sound of sirens. Help was coming, but not fast enough for Jennifer, her life was slowly slipping through his fingers.

"Jen, can you hear that, please stay awake for me, help is nearly here." He said his emotions nearly ready to betray him.

"Please Jen I cant loose you, not yet." he whispered to himself.

Slowly he reached over to Jennifer again to find her pulse. This time he felt nothing through the sticky mess on her neck.

The last thought that passed through his brain as he let the darkness claim him as well was 'we will be together soon, for eternity'.

The End...


	2. Chapter 2

We Drove All Night Part 2

A/N: I had to add this part to the end of this fic... I just couldn't leave it as it was!!! I had to end it...

WARNING this is a little dark...

- - M/J - -

Slowly he made his way into the morgue, Simon and Duncan were beside him lending him all the moral support that he needed.

"I... I need to do this on my own," he said as he looked into the room before him.

"Take your time, Matt," Duncan said, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, the ME stoop by the stainless steel slab, sympathy written all over his features.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Detective Ryan." the ME said, Matt just nodded numbly.

Slowly, the ME pulled back the white sheet. Matt's whole body shook as the first sob escaped from his lips, as he fell to his knees beside Jennifer's lifeless body.

"I'm so sorry, Jen, so sorry," he sobbed, caressing her colorless face.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a diamond engagement ring, then slipped it onto her left ring finger. He remembered the look on her face when he had asked her to marry him, she was shocked.

Outside the room, Simon and Duncan watched the scene before them.

"Did you know they were engaged?" Simon asked, looking over at Duncan.

"I had no idea, not a clue," he replied quietly.

Slowly Matt got up, placing a kiss to Jennifer's lifeless lips.

"I have to go now, darling, but I will be with you again soon." and with that, he left the room.

Later that night, Simon and Duncan found Matt's lifeless body in Jennifer's bedroom, clutching a photo from the last Christmas party. Matt and Jennifer were sitting close together in a private corner, they were happy, grinning at each other.

Beside him, lay an empty bottle of painkillers and a copy of Jennifer's autopsy report.

The report stated that Jennifer had been 9 weeks pregnant when she died.

The End...


End file.
